Corazón esmeralda
by SaRiiii
Summary: No es un AU, es otra teoría de vida pasada. Una donde Akihiko es un príncipe, y Misaki su estudiante; donde Miyagi y Hiroki son parte del clero, y donde Ritsu es un combatiente novato que huye de su compromiso con la princesa An. Cada uno con intereses por mucho distintos, pero todos movilizados por una misma fuerza. [Todos los personajes. Todas las parejas convencionales]
1. Introducción

_Bien, no quisiera explicar más de lo que venía escrito en el resumen, pero debo aclarar algo que considero importante: en la siguiente historia presento algunos hechos históricos reales – aunque de forma no explícita – que a mí en lo personal me llaman mucho la atención; sin embargo, éstos no son exactamente iguales a los verdaderos, ni están ubicados en un tiempo real, simplemente los introduje porque los consideré fácilmente aptos para la situación de los personajes._

 _También debo advertir que suelo ser bastante cursi, así que pido perdón de antemano si se me pasa la mano con eso xD_

 _Enserio espero que les guste porque puse mi corazón en esto. ¡Gracias por leer! ^^_

 **~ Corazón esmeralda ~**

El canto de la mañana inundó de lleno en los sentidos de aquel que recién se encontraba dando un paso fuera de las tierras de su hermano, y, caminando con cautela, colocando cuidadosamente un pie delante del otro, inició el descenso por el empinado sendero, el cual, apenas se hubo corregido un poco, le permitió a su transeúnte otorgarle un ritmo apropiado a sus pasos. Sus rodillas se elevaron al compás de un segundero, y antes de darse cuenta, los tejados, ventanas, sonrisas y exclamaciones, que más que saludos eran despedidas, vieron pasarse a gran velocidad por sus costados, provocándole al joven una sensación de satisfacción y adrenalina potencial, en espera del día nuevo que recién iniciaba.

Cerró sus grandes ojos esmeralda, al tiempo en que sonreía soñador y expectante, pues si algo había aprendido (orgullasamente por su cuenta, cabría decir), era que, al ritmo que la luz solar se apoderaba de las tierras de Adholid en su paso hacia la noche, su mente se encaminaba hacia un nuevo mundo, donde las posibilidades eran capaces de cambiar, aunque bien fuera un punto específico de sus prácticas o actitud, de sus valoraciones, creencias o sueños, siempre era un cambio positivo, que le impulsaba a convertirse en alguien, cuando menos cercano, a su ideal, y nunca dejaría de luchar por eso.

No fue sino hasta que un elevado nuevo saludo irrumpió ferozmente en sus oídos, que decidió dejar todas sus cavilaciones para el momento apropiado. – Buenos días para ti también, Bucef – Sonrió el más jóven, y el halcón graznó dos veces en respuesta, feliz por verlo regresar. Luego, su mirada se clavó fijamente en el castillo que se aproximaba, y graznó tres veces más, antes de posicionarse a la altura de su amigo humano.

\- Comprendo, comprendo. – Respondió el otro sin dejar de correr, y sus pasos se aceleraron.

El halón se adelantó, desapareciendo en la cima de la colina que el joven se encontraba subiendo, y al llegar a la cima, pudo ver como las rejas que resguardaban el puente, comenzaban a elevarse. Debajo de ese puente, y en contraste con la estructura de los castillos convencionales, en lugar de encontrar una fosa, a creación artificial, había un río que se extendía kilómetros y kilómetros frente al palacio, bordeando el pueblo, e incluso tanteando otros reinos.

\- ¡Alto! – Un hombre de estatura no por mucho superior a la suya, y de complexión delgada, se interpuso entre él y la entrada al puente. – Solicito su nombre y apellidos, así como el motivo por el cual usted…

Bucef se plantó violentamente frente al rostro del guardia, y el repentino graznido le provocó una caída graciosa al que, segundos antes, había intentado mostrar autoridad. Por su parte, el hombre de mediana edad que le acompañaba, comenzó a reír enérgicamente y, como si fuese un detonante, le provocó iguales carcajadas al resto de sus compañeros.

\- ¡Tranquilo, amiguito! ¿Qué no ves que se trata del protegido del príncipe? –Exclamó quien, evidentemente, se trataba de la cabeza de la guardia real, mientras ayudaba al otro a levantarse. – No quiero ni imaginarme qué es lo que su majestad hubiese hecho de haberte visto confrontarle con tanta energía.

Los demás guardias del castillo empezaron a vociferar variedad de expresiones, y el novato palideció al instante.

\- Discúlpalo, Takahashi, es su primer día en el trabajo.

\- No pasa nada. – Respondió el castaño, más que abochornado por la situación, enseguida dirigiéndose al guardia más joven. – No te preocupes.

\- Seguro que mañana te reconoce al instante.

\- ¿Y quién no lo haría?

\- A alguien como Misaki.

\- ¡Es Misaki, después de todo!

El susodicho se sonrojó, pero rió, inevitablemente, y los jóvenes guardias lucieron complacidos con su reacción.

\- ¡Ey, ey! ¡Ustedes! ¡Tranquílicense! ¡Ya han causado suficientes problemas!

\- Está bien, capitán, no sea duro con ellos, yo sólo vengo como mero invitado.

\- ¡Oh, nuestro, Misaki!

\- ¡Tan humilde y compasivo como siempre!

\- ¡Si tan sólo nuestro señor no fuese tan egoísta!

\- ¡Si tan sólo su majestad no fuese tan celoso!

\- ¡Que se calmen, les digo!

Bucef graznó de nuevo, haciendo evidente, su ya de por sí evidente, impaciencia. – Gracias, capitán Fuyuhiko. Yo debo irme ahora. – Dijo Misaki, comenzando a adentrarse en el puente, mientras agitaba su mano, en señal de partida. – Los veo más tarde, chicos.

\- ¡Nos vemos en la salida!

\- ¡Que tengas un buen día, Misaki!

\- ¡Cuídate, Misaki!

\- ¡Esfuérzate, Misaki!

\- ¿Quieren callarse? ¡Parecen un monton de buitres tras los huesos de ese muchacho!

Entonces el novato se acercó , preguntando con cautela. - ¿"Protegido", majestad?

\- Por así decirlo.

\- Osea que…

\- No me malentiendas, que no te estoy mintiendo, pero de modo que me entiendas, – Dijo el mayor, antes de acercarse en señal de complicidad, guiñando un ojo. – también pudiésemos llamarlo el "especial" de su alteza. Pero sé prudente, que ese es un secreto.

\- Oh, vaya.

\- A voces, por supuesto.

\- ¿Eh? Pero…

\- ¡Oigan! ¡Ijuuin! ¡Haruhiko! ¡Dejen de discutir e inicien con el patrullaje! ¡No se les paga por venir a apreciar la vista! ¡Muévanse!

Y fue así como Tôdô concibió numerosas dudas con respecto a su nuevo puesto de trabajo.

\- ¡Bucef, espérame! ¡Vas muy rápido! – Y lo entendía, de nuevo había perdido minutos valiosos allá atrás, y su amo estaría impaciente, pero si seguía corriendo cómo hasta ahora, llegaría hecho un desastre a las puertas de palacio, y vaya que era aún debía caminar, pues el castillo todavía se alzaba a unos doscientos metros, habiendo atravesado el puente.

Misaki suspiró, y se adecuó a un ritmo más prudente.

De pronto, los ojos del más joven en la habitación se hallaron extendidos hasta donde su fisiología se los permitía. La mujer, sentada desde el imponente trono dorado, le veía fijamente, analizando todas y cada una de sus reacciones.

\- Así es cómo están las cosas. – Recompuso, tras haberse aclarado la garganta, y aunque no se puso de pie para acercarse a su hijo, el tono y el volumen de voz que empleó, llegaron a oídos del más joven cómo si la tuviera a tres pasos de distancia. Una diferencia enorme si se considera que el trono se elevaba magistralmente sobre una considerable cantidad de peldaños hacia el techo, en aquella aula máxima. – Las fricciones existentes entre nuestro reino y otros, son más fuertes y notorias que nunca antes. Esto significa que, de seguir así, los bienes indispensables que obtenemos en base a importaciones, se nos serán negadas de un momento a otro.

\- Pero…

\- Además, - La reina hizo énfasis en su continuación, y el castaño comprendió que había errado al intentar interrumpir. Sus púpilas se clavaron en el suelo, dejando a sus dedos clavarse firmemente en la rodilla sobre la que se encontraba apoyado. – Si los gobiernos de esos otros reinos, no claudican en sus insistencias con respecto a modificar las prácticas tradicionales, que tan difícilmente hemos logrado acarrear a esta era liberal y desprovista de objetividad - habló enfurecida, amenazando con irse por las ramas, antes de volver a toser y continuar: -, lo más probables es que nos veamos envueltos en un nuevo enfrentamiento bélico.

\- Madre, yo…

\- Sin embargo, - La reina endureció su semblante, y el joven volvió a guardar silencio. – debido a que no tenemos ni la disposición ni los medios para tratar con semejante cantidad de enemistades, al menos nos ocuparemos de la más peligrosa e intentaremos apaciguarla.

\- Madre, ¿a través de qué medios se está usted refiriendo?

\- No es "medios", mi inocente y adorable hijo, estamos hablando de un único sujeto, con el que, considero, estás bastante familiarizado.

Los ademanes y la manera en que dijo eso, le transmitieron al príncipe la indirecta que necesitaba. - ¿Yo? Pero, madre, ¿cómo..?

\- Antes te instruí a no ser impaciente, mi querido. – Respondió la mujer en tono neutral, dignándose esta vez a ponerse de pie, y bajar los escalones al tiempo en que enunciaba sus palabras, cómo si quisiese hacer un énfasis dramático en cada una. – Por supuesto que no se trata de nada que pudiese poner tu vida en peligro. Lo único que necesito es que tomes esa gracia y ese encanto que tan estupendamente heredaste de tu madre, y los encamines adecuadamente hacia el altar, ¿quedó claro, Ritsu?

El ojiesmeralda esta vez cerró los ojos, como si con ello, pudiese a la vez cerrar sus oídos. Su madre ya se lo había insinuado (cabe decir, sin la más mínima cautela) previamente, y se esperaba de antemano esas palabras, pero escucharlas, no tanto por la seriedad ni del lugar ni de las cirunstancias, sino simplemente por escucharlas mencionar, como algo real, como una profecía tangible, era algo insoportable.

\- Una alianza a través de un casamiento, es el tratado de paz más común y más antiguo de la humanidad ¿y qué mejor que ponerlo en práctica cuando lo que se busca es la defensa en cuanto a lo convencional? En este mundo donde el sexo predominante es el masculino, y donde a las mujeres se nos considera como una procreación demoniaca, fáciles de dominar ante sus sensaciones, y peligrosas en atraer a los hombres hacia el mal. Vaya que están condenados si consideran que uniéndose entre ellos se salvaran de la perdición, ¡es una era de locos, ya lo he dicho antes! ¿Pero qué dices, Ritsu? ¿Tu madre ha puesto un claro ejemplo de que esas no son más que habladurías mal fundamentadas, no es verdad?

Ritsu le sostuvo la mirada durante segundos que, al menos para él, se figuraron eternos. Probablemente intentando que el reflejo de áquel ser en sus orbes esmeraldas sirviera como una respuesta más que convincente, en reemplazo del centenar de cosas que el castaño tenía para decir, más que sin embargo, no era capaz de concebir. – Por supuesto, madre.

\- Excelente. – Dijo la reina, dándonse media vuelta, y encaminándose de regreso hacia su zona segura. – Bien, entonces es todo. Por el momento, eso es todo lo que necesito de ti, querido.

\- ¿De mí, madre?

\- Desde luego. La princesa An, vendrá al amanecer y tratará conmigo los detalles básicos de la boda.

\- Entonces ¿ella ya dio su aprobación para esto?

\- No es "esto", mi amor. – Replicó la reina, haciendo un ademán exagerado con ambos brazos, como queriendo abarcar el universo entero entre uno y otro. – Es su boda, y de todas formas, no es su decisión. Ni la tuya tampoco, es por eso que no estoy consultándote nada, es la responsabilidad tuya y la de ella. No hay nada qué discutir, así de simple.

\- Pero, entonces…

\- ¡Suficiente, Ritsu! Ambos hemos perdido bastante de nuestras vidas en esta discusión. Lo de tu boda fue sólo un aviso, y así debía quedarse. Aunque bueno, admito que también es mi culpa por ser tan indulgente y consentidora contigo. Te prometo que no volverá a suceder, siempre y cuando tu me prometas que no volverás a interrumpirme como hiciste hoy, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero tener que repetírtelo en el futuro, cariño, la vacilación es un mal exclusivo de aquellos que pueden permitirse el perder el tiempo; nosotros somos líderes, el tiempo para nosotros vale oro, y, más vale que lo entiendas hoy cuando tus dieciocho amaneceres ni siquiera te han alcanzado: para gente como nosotros, cualquier instante de más, cualquier segundo sobrante puede determinar un destino, puede alterar el curso de una o varias vidas, y puede hacer de ellas cualquier cosa de lo que su poder sea capaz, así que deja de dudar, y simplemente actúa, te he educado lo suficientemente bien para que te fíes de tu buen juicio. ¿Listo? Perfecto, ahora, muévete, no mires hacia atrás sólo avanza y… ¡Tu postura, Ritsu! ¡Eres un príncipe, en nombre de todos los dioses! Estás aquí para compensar la tremenda ofensa que cometió tu padre, y sabes que no toleraré ninguna falla en compensación, piensa seriamente acerca de eso, por supuesto, después de que termines tus deberes, y elimina todo error antes de nuestro próximo encuentro, ¿quedó claro?

Ritsu terminó de caminar el tramo restante antes de llegar a la puerta, escoltado por las miradas de los soldados que fungían como guardia personal de la reina. Ya no sabía si tenía sentido siquiera sentirse avergonzado: cuando estaba con su madre, podía sentir como su orgullo era asesinado, sílabra tras sílaba. – Ha quedado claro, madre.

Los hombres abrieron las puertas, y Ritsu desapareció, pero su madre había dejado de verle mucho antes de eso. Caminó en línea recta, antes de detenerse de frente a uno de los enormes ventanales, no era un balcón, sin embargo, pero la vista que le brindaba hacia los lejanos montes del reino vecino y al sol ocultándose tras la sierra nevada, aparecieron tan deslumbrantes en su campo visual como si fuese la primera ocasión en que los veía, y sintió su belleza y enormidad aturdirlo, como burlándose de su desdicha.

"No. No es eso"

No era una simple burla. Era una risa compasiva, hasta rayar en lo irónico, el viento se lucía, jactándose de su libertad, jugando entre las ramas de los árboles, e invitando a las banderas posicionadas a lo largo del reino a unirse en su danza hacia un destino impredecible aunque feliz. Ritsu contempló lo verde del valle, y lo invisible en el viento, y los envidió a ambos por sus sendas uniformidad y espontaneidad.

El valle era llano y fácil de preveer.

El viento era vitalidad y se movía a su propio ritmo.

Él mismo nunca había anhelado a mucho más que eso. Ni tampoco quería hacerlo.

" _Para gente como nosotros, cualquier instante de más, cualquier segundo sobrante puede determinar un destino, puede alterar el curso de una o varias vidas, y puede hacer de ellas cualquier cosa de lo que su poder sea capaz, así que deja de dudar, y simplemente actúa, te he educado lo suficientemente bien para que te fíes de tu buen juicio"._

¿Qué clase de mensaje se escondía en las palabras de su madre?

Pasó cerca de tres horas en la biblioteca, sin leer nada realmente, parecía que por primera vez, las letras que yacían en las páginas no lograron fungir como un distractor adecuado, la mente de Ritsu se la pasó vagando de un lado para otro, como el viento que continuaba silbándole insistentemente al otro lado del ventanal. Su mente no dejó de maquinar ni en su regreso hacia su alcoba. Su madre tenía razón, ahora lo sabía, y eso era, precisamente, lo que no le permitía detenerse; él ya no estaba dudando, su cerebro había tomado una decisión, y para ninguno de los dos, había vuelta de página.

Probablemente fuera la mayor estupidez de todas pero, de pronto, todo lo demás dejó de parecerle realmente importante. Ni su posición jerárquica, ni aquel castillo que era su hogar, ni su infinita educación, ni los principios radicales de su madre.

Aunque sabía que regresaría. Estaba dispuesto a regresar. Sí. Algún día lo haría, antes de que su hogar corriese un peligro potencial, y le demostraría a su madre, aplicando sus propias enseñanzas, que la decisión de una sola persona podía cambiar el destino de todo un reino. Viajaría. Iría a otros reinos y descubriría la clave para alcanzar aquel nivel de estabilidad del que, desgraciadamente, su reino se había visto desprovisto en cuanto su madre subió al trono.

Tampoco, ni mucho menos le retenía la boda, de hecho, era ése otro de los principales motivos para marcharse. Por supuesto, no estaba pensando en el corazón roto que dejaría atrás en cuanto An supiera de su partida, pues estaba convencido de que ella, al igual que él, se sentía obligada con aquel arreglo, y él no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar el amor único de dos personas tan sólo por las insensateces de su madre.

Pues al contrario de todo lo que pudiese creer su madre (y tal vez, principalmente por su madre), él no estaba potencialmente interesado en las mujeres.

Soltó una respiración en forma de risa. Parecía que, irónicamente, a su madre todo le resultaba contraproducente.

El padre dejó la pluma descansando en el tintero, y por fin soltó el suspiro que había mantenido preso en lo más profundo de su garganta, mientras hubo escrito las líneas que tanto le habían atormentado durante toda la tarde. Se frotó la sien entre sus dedos pulgar e índice, sobándose insistentemente, como si con eso pudiese disipar las sombras de sus pensamientos; en cierto modo resultaba, aunque temporalmente, puesto que sabía que, de volver a concentrarse, a su cabeza acudirían los mismos espectros, que le quitaban el sueño cada noche. Se puso de pie, y tras limpiar los vestigios de su noctámbula labor, ocultó aquel diario entre los pliegues de su sotana, acercándose con pasos cautelosos hacia las escaleras.

Tenía que darse prisa en regresar a la cama. De ser visto por alguna de las personas que allí se refugiaban, vagando a esas horas de la noche por los pasillos de la iglesia, podría ponerlo en serios aprietos, y él no tenía tiempo para audiencias ni interrogatorios.

O más que no tener tiempo, en realidad, no tendría excusas, ni mucho menos alguna coartada convincente que justificara sus actividades nocturnas. Claro que podría inventarse algo, pero ni siquiera él era capaz de blasfemar el nombre de El Salvador, incluso cuando sus convicciones no coincidieran con la practica de la fe tradicional; lo más probable era que terminara diciendo la verdad, y él no estaba dispuesto a morir aún, ni mucho menos, tenía asuntos que no podían quedarse a medias, por lo que no se permitiría aún el lujo de partir.

\- Demonios… -Susurró entre las penumbras, al escuchar el característico sonido de la madera rechinando. Una de las puertas del pastillo al costado izquierdo había comenzado a abrirse y las bisagras provocaron un sonido que, seguramente, habían aterrado a la misma persona que las hubo forzado.

\- ¿Huh? – Sus músculos se relajaron, y su mente dejó de maquinar a velocidades sobre humanas, en cuanto vio a la persona que antes se había escondido detrás de la puerta. No era cobarde, desde luego, pero si quería seguir adelante con sus planes, tenía que permanecer dentro del sistema. – ¡Padre, Yoh! Lo siento, me ha sorprendido, no esperaba encontrarme con usted a estas horas.

\- Unos pensamientos inoportunos acudieron a mi conciencia y me vi incapaz de mantener el sueño. – Respondió simplemente, acercándose al joven vestido de negro y hablándole en un volumen prudente. El más joven asintió en entendimiento. – Confiaba en que no me toparía con nadie en mi camino desde el estudio hasta mi alcoba, así que…

\- Mis disculpas. – Se adelantó el castaño inclinándose levemente, reflejando una completa sinceridad y sublime respeto en sus palabras. – Tuve una urgencia en medio de la noche, y desgraciadamente no existe ningún atajo desde mi habitación hasta el baño, así que me vi obligado a deambular por estos corredores.

\- Traquilo, no estoy reprochándote nada. En realidad, creo que fue bastante prudente de tu parte colocarte la sotana, aún en estas cirunstancias.

\- Usted siempre me ha dicho que no debo andar por ahí despertando tentaciones, así que simplemente acaté sus recomendaciones.

\- Es precisamente por que escuchas todos lo que te digo que tengo plena confianza en ti.

\- Se lo agradezco, padre. – Dijo el joven seminarista, antes de encaminarse de regreso a su habitación.

\- Ah, y Hiroki, - Escuchó la voz del padre, reteniéndole y se dio media vuelta. La oscuridad del pasillo a su derecha se esforzaba por consumirlo, arrastrándolo hasta lo más profundo del mar del sueño, y el castaño estaba más que dispuesto a permítirselo. La ida al baño había sido básicamente forzada, pues desde que se fue a la cama hacía unas pocas horas, lo único que había querido, era tener una noche de sueño apacible, sin ninguna especie de turbulencia en sus impredecibles aguas. Sin embargo, aún pudo escuchar con atención las palabras de su superior. – La semana próxima nos estaremos alistando para viajar a la abadía del reino vecino. La reunión será por la mañana, así que debemos partir al anochecer del día anterior.

-¿Será ahí entonces, padre?

\- Probablemente – Respondió él, a su vez, dándole la espalda. –, en cuanto al lugar, pero no puedo asegurarte el día. Por lo pronto, la próxima semana iniciaremos la investigación de campo, si quieres llamarla así, pero considero que es demasiado pronto para movilizarnos. Ya veremos entonces.

\- Entendido, padre.

\- Buenas noches, Hiroki.

\- Descanse, padre Yoh.

\- ¡Maestro, Akihiko! – La vocecita que nació desde el pie de la colina, se escuchaba arremolinándose, agitada, hacia él, provocando una inevitable sonrisa en labios de quien le aguardaba, a la sombra del legendario roble situado a un costado del castillo. Siempre le causaba una indescriptible alegría aquella irracional emoción en el más pequeño, cada que arrivaba a sus clases y, por más que el otro intentase negarlo, ese entusiasmo reflejado en el innecesario grito con el que llamaba su atención cada mañana, era un detonante evidente de su impaciencia y expectación por el nuevo día.

Tenía toda la vitalidad que ameritaba su edad, y al príncipe se le contagiaba un poco de ella, cada que se encontraba en su presencia.

Vio a Bucef adelantársele al castaño, y dejó a un lado el libro que se había dedicado a leer mientras esperaba, anticipando el aterrizaje de su fiel amigo en su antebrazo. Misaki demoró, aproximadamete, otro minuto y medio más, antes de derrumbarse sonoramente en el pasto a sus pies, con la respiración arrítmica y su corazón estallándole.

Akihiko sintió los fuertes latidos debajo de la palma que acariciaba la cabeza ajena. - ¿Sabes? Creí que después de repetir esta rutina a diario, tu condición física mejoraría eventualmente pero…

\- Sí, sí, soy un incompetente, ya me ha quedado claro. – Dijo el chico con afán de bromear, pero con un tono de decepción lo suficientemente perceptible. El mayor sonrió.

\- Yo nunca he dicho eso. Tú mismo menosprecias tu capacidad.

\- No se trata de menospreciarla o no, es como usted mismo dijo, a pesar del tiempo no veo mejora alguna.

\- Bueno, tampoco esperes resultados satisfactorios con tan sólo tus maratones matutinas. – Dijo, mientras intentaba, como siempre inútilmente, arreglar el desordenado cabello de su estudiante. Suspiró, dejándolo por la paz, no podía engañar a nadie, Misaki lucía incluso más adorable así. – Aunque debo decir que no sería necesario que te malpasaras así si te dispusieras a llegar más temprano.

\- Ah… Supongo.

En ese momento Bucef se posó suavemente en el hombro de Misaki, soltando uno de sus típicos graznidos, dignos de un reproche. El castaño lo miró como intentando acallararle.

Akihiko alzó una ceja, antes de endurecer su mirada, situándola en la lejanía, justo encima del puente de acceso al castillo. – Esos bastardos… Les he dicho que se retiren de ahí antes de que tú llegues a palacio.

\- Por favor, no les reprenda por esto.

\- Se los he repetido en innumerables ocasiones antes, y aún así se atreven a desobedecerme.

\- Es porque saben que usted es un príncipe sensato, y que no haría nada que les perjudicara.

\- Soy indulgente con ellos, pero tú eres demasiado amable, simplemente no dejes que te retengan. Ellos saben la hora exacta en que llegas, incluso si demoras se quedan esperándote, y tampoco me agrada que tengan tanta confianza contigo.

\- Sabe… Sabe que no debe preocuparse por ellos.

\- Lo sé, - Concedió el principe, sonriendo, y deleitándose con el tono carmín que adquirieron las mejillas del más pequeño. – pero aún así me molesta.

Misaki guardó silencio, no queriendo aunar más en el tema, y sin saber qué sentir exactamente por los comentarios de su príncipe.

\- Está bien, dejemos esta plática para más tarde. – Desistió el mayor, sintiendo la mirada de preocupación del más bajo. Era cierto que esos hombres le fastidiaban, pero no quería atormentar a su pequeño con aquellos celos tan característicos de su persona, al menos cuando de él se trataba. – Por ahora, pongámonos en marcha.

El de ojos esmeraldas se levantó rápidamente, dándole alcance a aquel otro que se le adelantaba. – Ah, entonces ¿a dónde iremos hoy?

\- Saldremos del castillo.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Salir? – Repitió, sintiendo a Bucef acomodarse en su antebrazo. – Pero, entonces ¿para qué me hizo venir hasta aquí?

\- En realidad planeaba llevarte al jardín de las rosas, en la parte trasera de palacio, pero me lo pensé mejor, y si vamos al pueblo tendré una excusa para charlar apropiadamente con tus admiradores.

\- ¡¿Hah?! ¡Pero…! ¡Akihi…!

Al escuchar lo que pudo haber sido, el casi mencionado sonrió. - ¿Qué has dicho? No pude escucharte bien.

\- Olvídalo, no lo diré, sería una completa falta de respeto.

\- Takahiro te educó bien. Eres tan bueno que rayas en lo ingenuo.

\- Entonces, majestad ¿usted piensa que esta ida al pueblo contribuirá a corregir mi ingenuidad?

\- Te equivocas, Misaki, yo jamás me atrevería a cambiarte. – Le habló mirándole a los ojos, sujetando su delicado rostro entre ambas manos. – Pero allá afuera hay algunas cosas que deseo enseñarte.

Misaki sujetó esas grandes manos con las suyas propias y, lentamente las retiró. – ¿Entonces? Cuánto más rápido estemos allá mejor, ¿cierto? ¡Vamos, Bucef!

Y para cuando se dio cuenta, el niño de sus ojos se hallaba corriendo de nuevo, esta vez colina abajo, y de nuevo con un halcón dándole la delantera. Bucef podía darle ventaja, pero Misaki parecía no entender que jamás podría ganarle.

 _ ***Dato del día:**_ _el nombre del halcón mascota de Usagi, Bucef, se lo puse en honor al caballo de Alejandro Magno: Bucéfalo. Se dice que, supuestamente, al principio, nadie podía montarlo, que era un caballo indomable. Pero cuando Alejandro se dispuso a intentarlo, siendo prácticamente un niño, descubrió que, simplemente, el caballo le temía a su propia sombra, por lo que Alejandro decidió colocarlo de modo que le diera frente al sol; el caballo se tranquilizó, y Alejandro lo bautizó Bucéfalo ("cabeza de toro" en griego), desde entonces lo acompaño siempre, y puesto que, por supuesto, también fue su compañero en todas sus conquistas, Bucéfalo fue el caballo que (casi literalmente) conquistó al mundo._

 _Me pareció una buena referencia para adaptarlo al nombre del fiel amigo de Usagi, así que lo dejé así._

 _Lo más probable es que, posteriormente utilice más referencias de la historia de Alejandro Magno, por razones que muchos ya se imaginan, y para los que, lo explicaré en su momento._

 _Por ahora, esto ha sido todo, ¡enserio, gracias por leer!_


	2. Capitulo 1

_Creo que ya no hace falta que lo aclare, pero de todos modos:_

 _[Ni Junjô Romántica ni Sekaiichi Hatsukoi me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de su autora Shungiku Nakamura, yo sólo escribo por mero entetenimiento, sin fines de lucro. De fans para fans.]_

 _Bien, creo que no tengo mucho que aclarar en este capítulo salvo que, como dije en el capítulo anterior, aquí comienza la historia, a paso calmado pero seguro. Espero que les guste y no les fastidie tener que leer mis pasadas de rollo, pero enserio quiero averiguar en qué termina este proyecto._

 _/Las aclaraciones o notas van a l final del capítulo/_

 _/Esta historia también está siendo publicada en Amor Yaoi, NO es plagio/_

 _El siguiente capítulo lo publico en la noche. Enjoy it!_

Corazón Esmeralda.

Primer arco. Parte 1.

 _La luna parecía divertirse mucho aquella velada. Pues ella observaba, con una calma aparentemente envidiable para cualquier protagonista de la Noche, las acciones y reacciones de aquel hijo joven, mientras él, a su vez, podía sentir aquella insistente mirada por encima de su espalda, en sus manos o siguiendo la duda en sus ojos; era como si cada uno de sus movimientos estuviese siendo vigilado y medido, como si sus jugadas, aun sabiéndolas invisibles en medio de aquella penetrante inmensidad nocturna, representasen el papel principal en una obra, dentro de la cual fantasmas llenaban las butacas, y la invitada de honor fuese su dama en las alturas._

 _Ritsu sabía dónde debía pisar, hacía dónde mover sus pies, a qué sonidos ignorar y de qué tantos huir, conocía de antemano qué objetos podrían ser potenciales cómplices, así como aquellos otros que, irremediablemente delatarían sus hazañas. Ritsu sabía a dónde ir, pero no se sabía capaz de llegar, y esa inseguridad, era la que provocaba el remolino de pensamientos que sobrecargaba su mente, hasta el punto de bloquear cualquier escape. Las ideas, de la mano con el sentido común, ya no eran capaces de acceder, y el castaño, de pronto, se vio en la necesidad de equivocar - más por consternación propia que por otras razones - el camino, en varias ocasiones._

 _Ritsu no era cobarde, él mismo se lo repitió en incontables ocasiones conforme la luna seguía su camino. Ritsu simplemente, por primera vez, estaba actuando bajo los mandos de su propio corazón, dando un paso por cada latido, con los sentidos tan alerta como frenéticos se convertían sus golpes._

 _La luna le gritó de nuevo y los latidos incrementaron. Ahora, los fantasmas sólo eran capaces de entrever el rastro de su sombra en el escenario; ya no podrían burlarse de ese imperceptible temblor en los intervalos de su precipitación o de la dubitación fríamente premeditada de sus ojos, pues incluso el movimiento torpe de sus manos parecía fundirse con la oscuridad, al cortar el silencio._

 _Los ojos esmeraldas suplicaron perdón a la hierba que había resentido su presencia, antes de, por primera vez en todo ese primer acto, darle el frente a su madre de los cielos, pero ella no dijo nada._

 _En los labios del príncipe penetró un sabor salado, mientras que en sus oídos resonaba el relinchar de un caballo, y el viento acariciaba su piel cual amante arrasador._

 _Esta vez ella le aplaudió._

Sus ojos se intercalaban, revoloteando como mariposas, primero posándose rebosantes de vitalidad sobre toda aquella estructura, objeto o rostro que se atravesara por su campo visual, y después, se dejaban descansar inquietos sobre el semblante de su acompañante. Era cierto que conocía los caminos, edificios y habitantes del pequeño reino de Adholid con un criterio general incluso más acertado que el que mantenía de sí mismo, e incluso sería incongruente tratar de contar las ocasiones en que aquel sitio le hubo robado fragmentos de su infancia, o de su pubertad pero, al menos, estaba seguro de que aquel pequeño aunque significativo retazo de juventud quedaría impregnado en la línea dorada de sus recuerdos.

Aquellas mariposas esmeraldas buscaron nuevamente a las amatistas, antes de desviarse precipitadamente, aparentando seguir un camino recto, ante la escrutadora mirada ajena.

Lo cierto era que, a pesar de que Akihiko había conseguido apoderarse de la mayoría de los trozos más relevantes, aquella ocasión, era la primera, probablemente desde que él era un niño, en que el príncipe se decidía a dar un paseo con él alrededor del pueblo, incluso si se trataba de otra sesión de clases particulares. En aquel entonces, el infante de diez años, había atribuido el comportamiento del mayor como una mera medida para forzarlo, primero, a aprender acerca del mundo que se encerraba dentro de los muros de palacio, oculto entre las páginas de los libros y los retratos en las paredes, y fue consecuente a ese pensamiento que el castaño esperó, pacientemente, hasta el momento en que su maestro creyese pertinente salir del encierro, incluso cuando a él mismo no le molestaba, pues Akihiko como tutor se las arreglaba para convertir hasta la más mínima pieza de una estructura vital a gran escala - que él mismo se había encargado de dibujar en su imaginación -, en una constelación completa de sentimientos, raciocinio y metáforas, conformada por estrellas perfectamente distanciadas una de la otra.

O al menos esa era la perspectiva que Misaki Takahashi, de actualmente quince años, había sostenido hasta hace un par de años atrás. Tristemente, hoy, una considerable cantidad de esa magia que el príncipe irradiaba, y que le obligaba irremediablemente a idolatrarlo, se había comprimido en una supernova mucho más compleja que el cúmulo de estrellas con el que tanto tiempo se la había pasado fantaseando y, en términos humanos, se constituía de sólo cinco letras.

Celos.

Al inicio creyó que era mera sobreprotección, debido a que la forma en que se preocupaba por él era, en cierto modo, similar y digna de comparación, con la forma en que su hermano lo había procurado a lo largo de su infancia, sin embargo, eventualmente, comenzó a preguntarse de si era correcto, con respecto al individuo humano como animal político* por excelencia, o, ya partiendo del ámbito psicológico, si era realmente sana aquella tendencia extremista a mantener al resto de la humanidad a raya, con tal de que no cruzasen miradas con él, ni mucho menos un tacto, por más mínimo que fuera.

Misaki negó con la cabeza. Akihiko no era un psicópata, por mucho que su mente se esforzase por tacharlo de ese modo, y aunque era cierto que lo celaba y lo sobreprotegía, a su parecer, exageradamente, había sido él quien le había otorgado las alas para volar inimaginablemente alto, había sido quien liberó su alma, quien le brindó la llave para acceder a su propia imaginación y liberar sus sueños.

El castaño sonrió con dulzura. Akihiko podía ser celoso, pero si ese, como ser humano y como compañero, era en realidad su defecto fundamental, estaba seguro de que podía soportarlo. Akihiko no lo ataba, él lo impulsaba, le daba fuerzas para seguir, no le restringía de nada ni de nadie, por mucho que le fastidiase la existencia de otros seres humanos. Nunca se lo diría, pero sus celos no le molestaban en lo absoluto.

\- Estás pensando demasiado, y ni siquiera hemos comenzado. – La gruesa voz de su maestro ató sus pies, colocándolos sobre tierra firme. Sus mejillas adquirieron un leve tono carmín, y el príncipe pensó, al igual que todos los días, en lo bello que lucía de ese modo, con sus mejillas cuales pétalos de rosas, y las piedras en sus ojos clavadas en el suelo. – Te he dicho antes que cualquier razonamiento tuyo debes hacérmelo saber, de otra forma, como maestro, no puedo ayudarte.

\- Incluso con usted puedo mantener aunque sean uno o dos secretos.

El de cabellos color plata le miró mal, y Misaki rio levemente. Además de celoso, Akihiko podía ser también muy inseguro. – Eso no me agrada.

\- ¿Si le prometo que no es nada malo podría permitirme conservarlos? Es decir, mis secretos.

\- Aun así, me inquieta.

Misaki suspiró. – Tan sólo pensaba que es muy idiota de mi parte el hecho de que, a pesar de tantos años, usted siga siendo un misterio para mí, mientras que usted parece conocerme incluso mejor que yo mismo.

\- Es lógico que eso parezca. – Respondió, vehemente. – Te conozco desde que eras un bebé. He visto todas tus reacciones desde el día en que naciste, desde el momento en que llegaste a este mundo y no dejabas de llorar, también vi tu primera sonrisa, y escuché tu primera carcajada; cuando aprendiste a gatear, después a caminar, a correr. Yo te enseñé a bailar. Te incité a cantar por primera vez, y los libros que has leído los leíste o porque yo te los conté cuando eras más pequeño, o porque te los recomendé. De hecho fui yo quien te enseñó a leer. Te enseñé a pensar, después te enseñé a amar, y más recientemente también te enseñé cómo…

\- ¡Entiendo! ¡Entiendo! – El más bajo colocó apresuradamente las manos, censurando los labios que hasta hace unos segundos no dejaban de fanfarronear. La gente que pasaba por sus lados les observó con curiosidad, y Misaki supo que le había interrumpido a tiempo. - ¡Tengo más que claro el hecho de que usted construyó cada parte de mí existencia! ¿Puede parar? ¡Es vergonzoso!

\- Por eso me gustan más las clases privadas. – Punteó Akihiko, en un tono que el menor no supo cómo interpretar. Luego suspiró pesadamente e incitó a su discípulo a seguir caminando. – Y no es que considere que yo te "construí", si así fuera, tú serías una mini réplica mía, pero ese no es el caso. Me gustas por lo que eres, porque tomaste lo que creíste correcto de mí, y lo acoplaste a tu forma de ser, y de vivir.

\- Supongo…

\- Por mucho que sea el tiempo que hayamos pasado juntos, tú has tenido una familia y estilo de vida distinto a los míos. Takahiro, por supuesto, contribuyó en cierto modo también a criarte.

\- Lo dice como si no se tratase de mi hermano.

\- Como sea. – Dijo, restándole importancia, tomando a Misaki de la mano para conducirle a la izquierda en el siguiente cruce de calle. – Lo que trato de decir es que te conozco bien, pero no más que tú. Ninguna persona acaba de conocerse a sí mismo por más tiempo que la vida le permita continuar, simplemente porque el tiempo para nosotros como humanos no es suficiente, y probablemente nunca lo será. Por más que digas que yo, o Takahiro te creamos (aunque no acabe de ser por demás incorrecto, dado que cada persona se construye a sí misma y rechaza y acepta del otro, lo que cree beneficioso para sí mismo, según una percepción de lo que naturalmente identifica como "otro"**), jamás acabaremos por conocerte a la perfección ya que, de inicio, ni siquiera nosotros lograremos conocernos a nosotros mismos, completamente. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

\- Eso creo.

\- Entonces explícamelo.

\- Es decir, no es como si existiese una persona que fuera capaz de leer todos los libros en el mundo, por ejemplo. Y bueno, realmente tendría que pensarlo detenidamente, pero no pienso que alguien pueda conocerse por completo si aún le hace falta conocimiento por delante.

\- ¿Por qué piensas eso?

\- Es más desde mi experiencia personal que otra cosa.

\- ¿En qué sentido?

\- Bueno, pues que, antes de empezar a tomar, en específico, estas clases con usted, habían muchas cosas que jamás se me habían atravesado por la mente, o que al menos no me había atrevido a considerar; por decir algo, temas tachados popularmente de tabú, si usted no hubiese venido a cuestionarme en el _"¿y por qué están mal?"_ probablemente yo habría construido mi vida en base a esos prejuicios, y por ende, me habría considerado desde otra perspectiva muy distinta a la que actualmente tengo de mí. Por eso pienso que, de no haber introducido ese conocimiento en mi cabeza, yo no me conocería al nivel en el que, creo, me conozco hoy.

Akihiko sonrió, antes de elevar su mano y acariciar suavemente sus rebeldes cabellos. – Me impresionas. Esta vez estuviste muy cerca del blanco al primer intento.

\- Tan sólo porque me dio un buen punto desde dónde tirar.

\- Aun así. – El príncipe retiró su mano, al tiempo que dejaba un rastro carmín en el rostro de su estudiante. Para este punto estaban atravesando la plaza central del pueblo, y dado que la mayoría de la población se concentraba en el centro, cerca de todos los negocios y establecimientos de servicios públicos, los curiosos parecían aumentar gradualmente. – Pero debes tomar en consideración que no todo el aprendizaje, interno o externo, se basa en palabras escritas en libros. Ese es sólo el conocimiento teórico. Dónde realmente entra el problema es al momento de aprender mediante la práctica, porque es entonces, y esto es importante, Misaki, que debes recordar que, como humanos, los sentimientos y las emociones conforman una parte indispensable de nuestra esencia. Es decir que, quizá al momento de leer puedas imaginarte cómo te comportarías en una situación similar a la del protagonista de la historia, pero no serás capaz de conocerte realmente hasta que tú mismo te enfrentes a esas adversidades. Ser cobarde o valiente, ser fuerte o débil, leal o infiel, perseverante o endeble, no podrás descubrir esas cualidades sino hasta que tus capacidades más básicas sean puestas a prueba.

Misaki guardó silencio durante varios segundos, cómo procesando las palabras dichas, antes de plantearle a su maestro una duda que súbitamente fue delineada en sus pensamientos. - ¿Es por esto que decidiste traerme al pueblo?

Akihiko asintió. – Quiero que aprendas a considerar los sentimientos de las personas, Misaki, que seas capaz de desarrollar una actitud empática auténtica, y no sólo una máscara que abarque las expectativas de la sociedad o de la alta alcurnia, específicamente. Te traje al pueblo porque temo que además de inocencia, también quepa ingenuidad en tu corazón, y no quiero que nadie se aproveche de eso, así que te enseñaré. Quiero que mires a las personas no con tus ojos sino con tu alma, y me describas sus sentimientos, pensamientos, y el porqué de sus acciones. De ser posible, usa lo menos posible tu sentido común. Apágalo. Las personas son muy complejas como para resumirles a unos cuántos adjetivos, quiero que descubras por tu cuenta lo improbable que puede ser la realidad. ¿Queda claro?

El castaño le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, antes de asentir repetidas veces, y mirar a su alrededor, dubitativo. – Em… El sujeto…

-Lo escogeremos juntos.

Una señora y una jovencita pasaron por su lado y les dieron los buenos días. Ambos respondieron simultáneamente, aunque aún absortos en su conversación. Oían a la gente murmurar alrededor, y Akihiko se afianzó al hombro de Misaki, firmemente. Ambos conocían todos los rumores que desde hacía años circulaban en torno a ambos, pero con el tiempo, habían aprendido a vivir con ellos, pues tampoco era como si estuvieran muy alejados de la realidad, y de hecho a nadie parecían importarles demasiado, muy a excepción de las mujeres jóvenes que armaban un alboroto cada que escuchaban palabra alguna referente a su relación.

Akihiko era un príncipe, después de todo, nadie tenía derecho a cuestionarle el porqué de sus acciones. Él tenía el derecho absoluto de estar con la persona que le placiera, y eso el reino lo sabía, y lo aceptaba.

\- Por cierto, maestro, - Interrumpió, esta vez Misaki, sus cavilaciones. - ¿es correcto que usted esté paseando por el pueblo de este modo? Quiero decir, sin guardia real o alguien que lo acompañe.

\- Tú me acompañas.

\- Sabe que no es a lo que me refiero.

\- Ni al rey ni a nadie le importa demasiado mi seguridad, siempre y cuando permanezca dentro de las fronteras del reino. No necesito (y no quiero) una guardia personal porque este reino en particular tiene fama de estar poblado por habitantes tranquilos; ellos están conscientes de eso, además de que todos aquí se conocen, y se saben incapaces de cometer alguna estupidez, e incluso de ser así, las personas de alrededor se movilizarían rápido. Probablemente, desde un punto de vista objetivo, sea irresponsable, pero lo cierto es que este sitio es muy liberal en contraste con otros reinos.

Era cierto, incluso para él en su corta de edad de quince años, sin haber viajado a ninguna tierra lejana o algo similar, era perfectamente consciente de que todo cuánto vivía en Adholid debía considerarse afortunado. Era un pueblo tranquilo y seguro, pero al contario de ser potencialmente envidiado como para representar algún tipo de amenaza externa, lo cierto es que mantenía buenas relaciones económicas y políticas con los pueblos vecinos, era cooperativo, y brindaba tanto bienes como servicios al reino que lo solicitase. La tierra era fértil, las estaciones seguían su curso natural, y cambiaban de turno en la fecha fijada, puntualmente, por lo que no sufrían de escasez de ningún tipo. Llovía a menudo, y los animales sabían ese lugar adecuado para establecerse.

Liberal, ese también era un buen adjetivo, pero aquello específicamente se debía a que las políticas de su actual rey, se acoplaban fieles a los requerimientos y circunstancias de sus súbditos. Era un rey justo, y en el sentido jerárquico, poseía más espíritu de bardo que de noble, por lo que era muy querido por todos los demás. Realmente, como cualquier sitio, tendría sus problemas propios de las condiciones y carácter de sus ciudadanos, pero eran mínimos en comparación con su abundancia y prosperidad.

Misaki, aunque se sentía afortunado, consideraba que era precisamente debido a que vivía en un reino tan apacible como aquel que se encontraba, irremediable y constantemente, en búsqueda de más conocimiento, experiencias y emociones. Era, básicamente, un adolescente que anhelaba sentir la vida en todos sus colores.

\- Buenos días, Hiroki. – Escuchó saludar al mayor, y ahora dirigió su atención hacia el joven castaño vestido de negro que se hallaba frente a ambos. Se encontraba bajando algunos paquetes de la carroza de suministros, y parecía tan concentrado en no dejar caer semejante carga sobre sus pies que, no fue sino hasta escuchar al peliplateado nombrarle, que se volvió a mirarlos.

\- Príncipe Akihiko, Misaki, buenos días. –Les saludó inclinando ligeramente la cabeza y ambos le devolvieron el gesto. - ¿Qué están haciendo por esta parte del reino?

\- Paseábamos. – Respondió simple, el de cabellos plateados, y el contrario le miró cómo indicándole que, efectivamente, se había percatado de eso antes de que le respondiera. - ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? Creía que hoy te correspondía ayudar al sacerdote Yoh con la misa, no hubiera pensado encontrarme contigo en el comedor de pobres.

\- Lamento si eso representa un inconveniente para usted, majestad. – Respondió el castaño, tomando a mal el comentario, y provocando una sonrisa en su interlocutor. – Pero he de decirle que no es mi obligación estar presente durante la celebración de la misa, además de que el padre Yoh no tiene problema alguno con mi ausencia, y ya que el suministro de la despensa se retrasó esta semana, opté por venir a ayudar con los preparativos del almuerzo para después de que las personas abandonen la iglesia.

\- No tienes por qué estar a la defensiva, bien sabes que no te estoy reprochando nada. Y deja de ser tan formal conmigo. Es extraño.

\- Así es cómo funcionan las cosas.

\- ¿Y si te ordeno que vuelvas a tutearme?

\- Me negaría, cortésmente.

El de mirar amatista suspiró, sabiendo que, incluso si hipotéticamente se le ocurriese amenazarlo, el más bajo, seguramente, no claudicaría. – Cómo quieras, entonces.

Hiroki dirigió su mirada hacia el menor de los tres, relajando su mirada, y dejando por la paz la anterior conversación – Supongo que no hay otra cosa que pueda ofrecerles.

\- Pues…

\- En realidad, ya que lo mencionas, de tanto caminar nos ha dado hambre. – Interrumpió el príncipe, y Hiroki pareció fulminarle con sus ojos color flama. – Sería agradable poder comer algo antes de continuar con nuestro itinerario.

El joven pareció pensarlo una, dos, varias veces, y el movimiento de sus ojos, que vagaban entre el arco de la entrada y el par de individuos que aguardaban expectantes, lo delataban, hasta que, finalmente, con sabrá sólo el qué clase de pensamiento en mente, cedió. – De acuerdo, pero debo decirles que los cocineros recién inician su turno.

\- Esperaremos.

\- Como gusten.

El peliplata lanzó una mirada de complicidad a su alumno, y el castaño asintió levemente. Hiroki parecía un personaje algo complejo (aunque muy expresivo, facialmente hablando) de leer, pero intentaría lo posible por ver a través de sus ojos.

Un líquido resplandeciente se filtraba a través de las ramas de los árboles, al tiempo que éstas, leales a la voz del viento, danzaban, jugueteando con la apacibilidad del escenario matutino. Las gotas doradas se vertían dulcemente sobre la tierra, el pasto, y toda aquella criatura que continuara renuente a despegar sus párpados, fuera insecto, mamífero o reptil, el llamado del sol anunciaba la salida de su amante imposible, y les incitaba a probar la energía vital que ella misma se había encargado de proveerles, desinteresada, siempre distrayéndoles con visiones nocturnas que les atrapaban, les llenaban, preparándolos para el amanecer.

Ritsu abrió los ojos, pero permaneció recostado, contemplando la hierba balancearse a sus costados, y las mariposas procurando un lugar que les diese estabilidad. Sus ojos verdes contemplaron ese delicado equilibrio natural, mientras que a su mente le tomaba un par de segundos recordar quién era, dónde estaba y qué estaba haciendo en ese sitio.

Pero cuando finalmente lo hizo, sus orbes se abrieron tanto hasta el punto de camuflarse con el césped cubierto de rocío, las mariposas que se escondían entre sus cabellos castaños salieron del escondite al sentir movimiento, y Ritsu dejó su mirada vagar hacia dónde el viento se dirigiera. Aún no se hacía a la idea, había pasado cerca de una semana desde su huida, pero incluso ahora, se veía en la necesidad de ubicar a sus sentidos y a su corazón.

Ya no había marcha atrás. Lo había hecho.

Miró de nuevo a su caballo, él parecía haberse levantado mucho antes, y comía la alta hierba que descansaba cerca del árbol al que se encontraba atado. Ritsu suspiró, luego se estiró los cabellos, se frotó la cara, cerró los ojos, y al abrirlos, sonrió levemente. Debía estar loco, tenía que estarlo, porque sólo alguien así sería capaz de albergar semejante cantidad de emociones en su interior.

Alivio, tristeza, regocijo, incertidumbre, debilidad, melancolía, gozo, nostalgia, temor, impaciencia, adrenalina. Su alma estaba inquietamente tranquila, si eso era siquiera posible, y Ritsu no sabía en dónde más guardar tantas emociones, su cuerpo humano no soportaría tanto, pero lo peor era que, aunque aquello le aterraba, le emocionaba a sobremanera. Y eso sólo le preocupaba incluso más.

Se puso de pie, cuidando de no lastimar a ninguna de sus nuevas amigas, y desató a Riciel, conduciéndolo al río junto al que se habían detenido, para permitirle tomar agua, mientras aprovechaba para, él mismo, lavarse la cara y beber un poco también.

El castaño observó su reflejo sobre las aguas poco profundas, y se fascinó al saberse capaz de reconocerse. Desde que había abandonado su hogar, no era capaz de recordar un momento en que su alma se sintiera tan cómoda.

Repentinamente, una extraña sensación le recorrió el tramo desde la frente hasta la nuca, escuchó a Riciel relinchar, como siempre lo hacía cuándo quería prevenirle algo, y fue entonces cuando se percató del objeto fuertemente enterrado en la corteza del manzano, bajo el que se encontraba su compañero.

\- Vaya, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vi algo parecido

.

Por un momento su corazón se detuvo y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar; sin embargo, de algún modo, y aun completamente desencajado de la situación, su cuerpo fue capaz de responder, más o menos, decentemente. - ¿A qué se refiere?

\- Alguien sonriendo de esa forma, tras ver su propio reflejo. Es decir, no serás descendiente de Narciso ¿o sí? – El pelinegro se acercó tranquilamente por la orilla del río, desencajó la manzana que él mismo había clavado en el árbol, segundos atrás, y se la ofreció a Riciel. Su amigo no pareció potencialmente aterrado por el recién llegado, pues devoró la fruta como si no hubiese comido en días. – Porque debo informarte que a él eso de mirarse en el río no le terminó nada bien.

\- No soy narcisista. – Dijo, no estando seguro de si debía permanecer a la defensiva y seguirle el juego, o no dejar de sentirse amenazado y buscar las intenciones de su contrario. Éste era más alto que él, aunque no particularmente robusto, ni tampoco poseía una masa muscular excesiva, era delgado pero ciertamente (y a juzgar por la distancia desde la que había caminado, hasta el sitio donde había dado al blanco) también mucho más fuerte que él. Se veía joven, probablemente era mayor, pero no aparentaba una diferencia superior a los diez años con respecto a la edad del príncipe. Finalmente, estimó que era mejor comportarse con naturalidad y seguirle la corriente, a intentar cuestionar sus acciones, aún sin saber nada de él y, de paso, poniendo en evidencia su estado fugitivo, así que respondió cómo normalmente lo haría ante una acusación de ese tono. – El que estuviera viendo mi reflejo fue una mera coincidencia. Tengo mis propios motivos para sonreír.

\- Ajá, ¿y esos serían?

\- Hay quienes simplemente nos alegramos de estar vivos.

\- Tal vez. – Concedió el azabache, acercándose más al menor, y esta vez Ritsu fue capaz de apreciar bien el color de sus ojos. Eran de un tono cristalino que asemejaba a la miel solidificada. – Pero no todos son capaces de apreciar ese hecho.

\- O quizá no son tan afortunados, y por ello no se ven en la posibilidad de apreciar lo que les correspondió.

\- ¿Y tú lo eres? – Ritsu no desvió la mirada de la de su interlocutor, pero sí guardo silencio. Ni siquiera él, y mucho menos en aquellas circunstancias, podía asegurar que conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

El corazón de Ritsu volvió a detenerse, justo cuando comenzaba a aplacarse.

 _NOTAS FINALES:_

 _*Animal político: del griego "zoon politikón". Con este término, Aristóteles solía hacer referencia al hombre, alegando que, como seres humanos, dependemos los unos de los otros para vivir, construir sociedades y organizar la vida en comunidad._

 _**El "otro": "La entidad representativa distinta del yo – es decir, distinta del género, del grupo social, de la clase, de la cultura o de la civilización propios – es el otro", así es cómo lo presentar Zardar y Van Loon en "Estudios Culturales para todos" (estoy consciente de que es una lectura contemporánea, pero me pareció pertinente incluir la referencia)_

 _Bien, eso es todo por el momento, y cómo dije al inicio, el siguiente capítulo lo publico en la noche. ¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
